This invention relates to an automatic performance device enabling a listener to enjoy an atmosphere of a live performance and to enjoy a rich and powerful music at any time and in a simple manner in a desired outdoor or indoor place such as a banquet hall for a wedding reception, a lounge in a hotel and a hall.
Music such as a background music which one listens to in a banquet hall for a wedding reception or a hotel lounge includes music which is either music reproduced from a Compact Disc, record or tape and sounded from a loudspeaker, or a live music performance of, e.g., a piano or string quartet, or an automatic performance of, e.g., a piano or a carillon.
The system of sounding reproduced music of a Compact Disc, record or tape from a loudspeaker fails to give an atmosphere of a live performance to the audience. The live performance of a piano or string quartet needs a performer so that it is not always available and besides it is costly. The automatic performance of a piano or a carillon gives an atmosphere of a live performance to the audience but, since this is performance of a single musical instrument, a rich and vivid musical atmosphere such as produced by an orchestra performance cannot be obtained.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide an automatic performance device enabling audience to enjoy an atmosphere of a live performance in a desired place and to enjoy a rich and powerful musical performance at any time and in a simple manner.